


New Beginnings

by knitekat



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Getting Together, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Pre-Slash, Stuck in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Nick clash when they are stuck in the past... until a Woolly Rhino kickstarts there relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2009.

James shivered in the pre-dawn light as he looked out over the desolate landscape. Wrapping his arms around himself and stamping his feet in an attempt to warm up, James smiled as he remembered the previous night.

Previously he had believed this was a terrible place to be stuck in. They had endured seemingly never ending days and nights on the wrong side of an anomaly, stranded in this ... place, arguing with an insufferable man who always held the wrong opinion on everything. They'd had to sleep close to each other or freeze to death, which had led to more angry words from both of them.

But it had all changed last night.

_James rolled his eyes at that man, he was just so infuriating, one of these days ... The angry snort from behind him stopped James in his tracks. He slowly turned and swallowed at the sight of the large, furry beast in front of him, pawing the ground and lowering a large and far too sharp horn directly at him. 'Oh fuck!'_

A hand grabbed his arm and Nick yelled in his ear, “Run.” Slipping and sliding as he ran hard on Nick's heels, listening to the pounding hooves behind him, James waited for the horn to impale him.

Almost tripping into the cave they now called home, James grinned as adrenaline still pumped through his body. He, they, were still alive!

Suddenly he was kissing Nick, or maybe Nick was kissing him. James didn't know and he didn't care, it just felt so good. Hands scrabbled on clothes and caressed skin. James gasped at the feel of naked skin against his own and thrust helplessly against Nick. Kissing as they tumbled on to the pile of clothes and bedding, James lightly nipped at Nick's throat. Nick was bucking up against him and James moaned softly as they moved and ground against each other.

Short jerking movements soon had James gasping as he spurted, feeling Nick tense and convulse against him.

Watching the sun begin to rise, James found himself wondering if he would get to repeat that experience. He snorted softly. The chances of Nick actually wanting to do anything like that again with him were slight ... which was a pity as his reminiscence had caused a not very surprising reaction.

James heard movement behind him and knew Nick was awake but he didn't turn around, not with an obvious erection tenting his trousers. He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around him and Nick's breath brushed his neck. “Come back to bed, James. It's cold out here.”

Turning to face Nick, James raised a questioning eyebrow. “Still tired?”

James didn't resist when Nick dragged him in for a kiss and rubbed against him. “Only of fighting this attraction between us, James. Are you?”

James didn't answer verbally, but kissed Nick hard and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Grabbing Nick's arse and grinding against him, James broke their kiss. “I can think of better things to be doing.”

Nick grinned, “So can I.”

James let Nick pull him back towards the bed as clothes were shed and the revealed skin was kissed and caressed. Tumbling on to the bed, James groaned as their cocks rubbed.

Nick's eyes were glazed as he meet James' gaze. “Fuck me, James. I want you.”

James moaned as he watched Nick sucked his finger and press it inside himself. James licked his own finger and slid it in beside Nick's, listening to Nick moan as they found his sweet spot.

When Nick gasped out, “Please, James, now.” James couldn't hold back. He gave a deep, low moan as he slid inside that wonderful heat. Being inside Nick just felt so good. James began to thrust, stroking his lover's prostrate each time and listening to Nick moan and beg for more.

James grunted as Nick squeezed around him and wrapped his legs tightly around James' waist. James leaned forward to suck on Nick's throat as he pounded harder and harder inside the man who was now his lover.

Nick's cries echo in James' ears as he felt Nick tense and come over their bellies. James gave a final thrust and froze, buried deep inside Nick, gasping and spurting into his body.

James collapsed against Nick, panting for breath and felt Nick's lips press against his forehead.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all, not if he had Nick beside him.


End file.
